


Всё дело в белых волосах…

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: Во время учебы в Хогвартсе Снейп был влюблен. Но появилась она…





	Всё дело в белых волосах…

_Рыжую любил я…_  

– …Эй, Эванс! 

– Что тебе, Снейп? – девушка повернула ко мне свое смеющееся лицо и забавно наморщила нос. 

– Спорим, тебе не удастся быть сегодня на зельях лучшей ученицей? – усмехнулся я, незаметно любуясь ей. Нельзя было смотреть на этот суматошный солнечный зайчик без улыбки. – Я кое-что усовершенствовал в зелье, которое Слагхорн задал нам на дом, так что… 

Она не дала мне закончить фразу. Как, впрочем, и всегда. Заливисто захохотала и шутливо шлепнула по руке. 

– Фу, Сев, какой ты зануда! Я всё равно буду лучшей ученицей. Потому что из тебя совершенно никакая лучшая ученица! Лучший ученик – это еще куда ни шло. Но ученица… 

Видимо, эта мысль настолько рассмешила её, что она снова сморщила носик и прыснула со смеха. Ну что мне оставалось делать? Только чмокнуть этот сморщенный носик. Видели бы меня мои слизеринцы… 

 _Черную любил я…_  

– Ты опять возишься с этой грязнокровкой, Северус, – покачала она головой, и тяжелая чёлка упала на глаза. 

Я отвел взгляд и попытался словно невзначай коснуться её кисти. Она отдернула руку и нахмурилась: 

– Прекрати, Северус. Мы ведь давно не дети. Что за щенячья беготня с этой девчонкой? – сквозь зубы процедила она. – Я могла бы быть с кем угодно, но выбрала тебя – и что взамен? Ты ведешь себя не лучше этих глупых гриффиндорцев. 

Я молчал, лишь поглядывая искоса на её рассерженный профиль . Как хороша! Гарпия! Но как красива! Она по-своему истолковала моё молчание. Мне никогда не приходилось оправдываться. Не с ней. 

– Не думай, Северус, я не ревную, - уже мягче произнесла она, сама ища мою руку. – Просто… ты дорог мне. 

– Ты тоже дорога мне, Белла, – совершенно искренне ответил я, благодарно пожимая протянутую мне узкую кисть. – Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя. 

 _Помнил наизусть все их запахи._  

– И как ты ни разу не попался? – хохотнул Лестранг. 

Терпеть не могу этого выскочку. Постоянно лезет под руку, строит из себя либерала и потому чуть ли не братается со всеми. Идиот. Я сделал вид, что не расслышал и продолжил тщательно укладывать пакет; второй, открытый, стоял рядом. 

Лестранг не унимался: 

– Ты просто представь, что сделает с тобой Беллочка, если в твоем презенте из Хогсмида обнаружится шоколадная лягушка. Да мы тебя не соберем потом. А бедняжка Эванс? Говорят, у неё аллергия на клубничные тянучки. 

Рука моя дрогнула над пакетом, но я сдержался. 

– Ты мне завидуешь? – ровно спросил я, приподнимая удивленно бровь. Сколько недель я тренировал этот жест перед зеркалом! 

Лестранг замялся. 

– Я не ошибусь даже в полной темноте. Разве можно спутать пряность… – я бережно завернул пакет и взял второй, – …и сладость? У них даже запах отличается. 

– Ты не оборотень, случаем? – с любопытством спросил этот тугодум. На мгновение лицо мое исказила гримаса, но я всё-таки холодно ответил: 

– Нет. 

На него не стоит обижаться, он ведь не понимает, что такое любовь. 

 _Но когда узнал Вас_  

Я увидел её, когда пришел на завтрак. С самого края нашего слизеринского стола сидело просто неземное создание. Нежные черты лица, прекрасные волосы… 

Белла тронула меня за плечо – я как сквозь сон помню это прикосновение и едва доносящийся до моего сознания голос, шепчущий, что из Бобатона перевели её сестру, и что последние полгода года она будет учиться с нами, на Слизерине, только курсом старше… 

Мне показалось, что сердце моё перестало биться, а потом вдруг очнулось и кинулось нагонять упущенное. Я даже сделал такое, что не позволил бы себе никогда. Да ладно – я себе! Никто бы мне такого не позволил. Я отпихнул сидящих рядом с этим совершенством однокашников и медленно опустился на скамью. Сердце заходилось от счастья и осознания собственной наглости и ничтожности. Я ничего не видел и не слышал вокруг. 

_Вылил в унитаз_

_  
_

_Слёзы их и духи._  

Я не видел, не почувствовал даже, как окаменела за моей спиной Белла. Не слышал, как ахнула рыженькая Лили и выбежала из зала. «Она будет плакать», – прошептал настойчиво внутренний голос, но я не слышал и его тоже. Я смотрел не отрываясь на самое прекрасное создание на земле и вдыхал её запах. Самый совершенный запах на земле. Запах… льда. 

За спиной послышались странные звуки. Всхлипы? Неужели это плачет наша слизеринская колючка, моя… знакомая? Приятельница? Нет, не важно, ЕЁ сестра. 

 _Рыжая пила яд,_  

Внезапно я почувствовал тревогу. Я посмотрел еще раз на прекрасное лицо и тонкие пальцы. Мне не хотелось оставлять её здесь, но… Я оглянулся на преподавательский стол. Слагхорн о чем-то беседует с Дамблдором. Любимые засахаренные ананасы еще не тронуты. А это значит, что у неё есть время. И значит, у меня есть время. 

… Я успел вовремя. Лили лежала на полу, бледная как смерть, и крепко сжимала пузырек. Черт, я даже не могу узнать, что за яд выпила эта идиотка! Может быть, по цвету нёба определю? Но чем раздвинуть плотно сжатые зубы? Я в панике метался по кабинету, сметая всё подряд. В руку попалось что-то плотное. Безоар! Я сунул комочек ей сквозь зубы. Изо рта пошла пена. Она открыла мутные глаза, и её вырвало. На меня, естественно. Я схватил её за руку и потащил в туалет. С собой я взял небольшую бутылочку с охлаждающим зельем и еще один камушек… Вдруг сожгла желудок? 

 _Черная пила йод._  

В туалете Плаксы Миртл можно делать что угодно. Там почти никогда никого нет. Кроме самой Миртл, разумеется. Сюда я тащил упирающуюся Эванс, когда услышал знакомые звуки. Нет, увольте от такого дежа вю! Я бросил всхлипывающую Лили у рукомойников и резко дернул дверь кабинки на себя. Так и есть. Над унитазом склонилась, сразу растеряв всё свое достоинство и насмешливость, Белла. Кошмарные звуки перемежались с всхлипываниями. На полу валялся маленький пузырек с магловской наклейкой. 

Я резко развернул её. Несмотря на мертвенную бледность, она еще держалась и, криво усмехнувшись, просипела: 

– Магловское средство. Не яд. Безоар не поможет. 

Захотелось ударить её и уйти. Но я лишь вернул ей её кривую ухмылку. 

– Учиться лучше надо, дорогая. Безоар – не противоядие, а абсорбент. Нейтрализует активные вещества. 

Она еще пыталась сопротивляться, когда я затолкнул ей в рот предусмотрительно захваченный безоар. 

Дальше я помню смутно. Я поил их водой до рвоты, держал за плечи, пока их рвало. Бил по щекам, когда они теряли сознание… 

 _Вовремя, блин, я их спас._  

На глазах всего Хогвартса мокрый и измученный, я притащил их в больничное крыло. Они виновато смотрели под ноги, изредка бросая ненавидящие взгляды в сторону друг друга. Бедняжки, они даже не понимали, что теперь эти взгляды – просто дым. Я спасал не их. Я спасал себя от их любви. 

Они отпустили меня. Отпустили навсегда. Отпустили к ней. 

 _Рыжая всегда теперь пьяная,_  

Я возвращался из Хогсмида, когда увидел странную картину. Поттер и компания. 

С девушкой. 

Но странно не это. Обычно эти гриффиндорцы всегда умудряются вернуться навеселе. Еще бы, с них даже баллов много не снимут. А если что – староста прикроет. Но тут они столпились у уличной колонки, причем, судя по всему, трезвые и злые. Я попытался аккуратно их обогнуть, но предосторожность была излишней. Они меня даже не заметили. Уже отходя на некоторое расстояние, я услышал звенящий от раздражения голос Поттера: 

– Ну же, Лили, приходи в себя. Мы не можем тащить тебя на руках в школу. Зачем было так напиваться? 

Ответила ли что-то Эванс – я не расслышал. Да и не важно. Не травится больше – и то хлеб. Поттер о безоаре не подозревает. 

 _И черная тоже пьет._  

Чему я совсем не удивился, так это картине, открывшейся мне в нашей гостиной. Даже какое-то легкое удовлетворение проскользнуло в душе. Какой ты предсказуемый, Лестранг, какой предсказуемый… Он сидел ко мне спиной на маленьком диванчике и одной рукой обнимал Беллу за талию. Девушку шатало. Видимо, она уже немало выпила. 

Я вздохнул и направился в сторону комнат мальчиков. За спиной послышался дрожащий от возбуждения голос этого слизняка: 

\- Еще огневиски, Беллочка?.. 

Но это уже тоже было мне совсем-совсем не важно. 

 _Жаль, но я не смог жить без Вас._  

– Что-то случилось с моей сестричкой, – улыбнулся мне мой ангел. 

Был тот обычный субботний вечер, когда я сидел у её ног в Слизеринской гостиной и смотрел на её прекрасные волосы. Она могла говорить мне про что угодно. Про Зелья, про средневековые войны, вчерашний обед… Я упивался её голосом и интонациями. Печально, конечно, что у сестры моего ангела какие-то проблемы, но… ведь печаль не омрачает эти нежные черты? Слёзы не застилают глаз, и голос не дрожит. Это самое главное. Я бы не смог жить, если бы знал, что какая-то мелочь расстраивает эту прекрасную девушку, а я не могу ничем помочь. Но пока я мог всё. Я был всемогущ в собственных глазах, потому что я сижу у этих ног, и Она скользит по мне иногда нежным взглядом. 

_Видимо, всё дело было в белых волосах,_

__

Но я парил от счастья в небесах. 

__

Видимо, всё небо было в белых облаках, 

__

Но ваше сердце билось в моих руках. 

__

*** 

__

Из меня валил дым, 

__

А потом стекал пот, 

__

_Пожирала пена лицо моё._  

Что я делаю здесь? Как попал сюда? Всё происходит словно во сне. Но только я давно уже должен проснуться, так невыносимо сильно жжет мою руку. Вокруг хохочут какие-то люди, нестерпимо пахнет гарью и потом. Я прикрываю глаза и вижу её. Мою нежную красавицу Нарциссу, которая ласково говорит мне, так мило наклонив голову немного влево: «Северус, Волдеморт – очень сильный маг. Я слышала о нем в Бобатоне. Ты можешь оказаться ему полезным, и мы только выиграем от этого». 

Милая, милая девочка, наверно, она даже не подозревает, что за это «мы» я согласен отдать свою жизнь и много других жизней, а не только пойти служить к свихнувшемуся в ожидании величия магу. 

_Я хотел ваш грим, я хотел ваш рот,_

_  
_

_Туфельки и бельё._  

Я пьян. Пьян только что совершённым. Пьян этим знаком рабства на плече. Но больше всего я пьян ею. И её знак я ношу уже давно. Выжженный не на руке, а прямо на сердце. Она открывает мне дверь своей комнаты и всё понимает без слов. Умная, хорошая девочка. Я знаю, я буду стыдиться этого. Я буду винить себя всю жизнь, но сейчас я пьян. Поэтому я без всякого стеснения целую её колени, руки, пальцами размазываю искусно наложенный макияж и зарываюсь в её волосы. Она молчит, но я знаю, что она не против. Даже вдыхая запах её волос с закрытыми глазами, я знаю, что она улыбается. Я снова целую её. Сегодня я заслужил это. Я бережно наматываю белоснежные локоны на свои дрожащие пальцы и вновь падаю перед ней на колени, в пьяном угаре целуя туфли, ножки и каменный пол. 

Еще несколько мгновений – и она выставит меня в коридор, где я буду плакать счастливыми слезами, пока не засну. Но сейчас она моя. Моя от кончиков восхитительных волос до этих прекрасных туфелек. 

 _Рыжую унёс тиф,_  

Я столкнулся с ней на лестнице. У неё не было никаких шансов обойти меня, но она всё равно попыталась проскользнуть, опустив глаза и сделав вид, что очень спешит. Со мной не проходят такие штучки. Я успел схватить её за руку. Видимо, крепко вцепился, она даже поморщилась. Но мне было плевать. Я перехватил руку поудобнее и притянул её к себе. 

– Ты что творишь, Эванс? – прошипел я ей в лицо, глядя в расширившиеся от страха глаза. Даже сам не ожидал, что смогу так её напугать. 

– Ты ведь специально всё подстроила, да? – не унимался я, продолжая держать её за руку. – Неужели ты не понимала, что сделаешь мне очень больно, начав встречаться именно с Поттером? Это ведь зараза, Лили. Они хуже чумы. Поверь, я знаю, что говорю. Они еще потащат тебя в аврорат, защищать оскорбленных и униженных. Сдохнешь как собака, и никто не вспомнит. 

Она наконец вырвала руку и бросилась бежать вниз по ступенькам. Я не стал ничего кричать вслед. Зачем? Боль от потери я почувствовал именно сейчас. Так, словно мое предсказание уже сбылось, и Лили Эванс уже никогда не посмотрит… хотя… так оно есть. На меня она уже не посмотрит. 

 _Черную унёс лифт._  

Я был в шоке. Нет, я был просто в ужасе. Ладно – я, всё понятно и предсказуемо. В конце концов, я сделал свой выбор. И этот выбор вовсе не между Властью и Властью. Я знаю, что я делаю. По крайней мере, когда я вижу легкую улыбку на любимых губах… 

Но что здесь делает она? Я вижу как она подходит к Волдеморту, преклоняет колени… Целует руку… Я ничего не понимаю. Так приблизиться к себе Темный Лорд позволяет только самым верным слугам. 

Она оборачивается, и я тону в черных омутах глаз. Что в них? Насмешка? Скрытое превосходство? Или всё-таки боль? Мне уже не важно. Я тупо смотрю на неё и одними губами шепчу: 

– Прости, Белла. Вот и ты умерла. 

 _Встретились они там вверху._  

– Знаешь, Северус, возможно, именно я убью твою грязнокровку, – как бы между прочим сказала Белла и испытующе уставилась на меня своими черными глазищами. 

Я устало вздохнул. Как замучила меня эта совершенно чужая женщина с непонятно знакомым лицом своими странными фразами. Неужели мы и вправду учимся вместе? Прошло совсем немного времени, а позади словно пролегла вечность. Я знаю, у меня тоже появились такие же складки у рта и между бровей. Я знаю, что выгляжу старше своих лет, но что поделать – война всех меняет. Кроме Неё. Поэтому я спокойно поворачиваюсь к Белле и говорю со скучающим выражением лица: 

– Что по мне, так хоть всех гриффиндорцев. Только поторопись. Следующий урок – зелья, а они особо досаждают мне там. 

Я ухожу. Я знаю, что она, скорее всего, постарается сдержать обещание, но мне всё равно. Они для меня обе умерли. 

_А Вас увез один тип,_

__

Который подарил джип 

__

_И курточку на меху._  

Люциус Малфой. Чёртов ублюдок. Хотя нет, это он у нас самый чистокровный и самый скользкий слизеринец за последние несколько лет. Я в который раз тупо смотрю им вслед и не могу поверить, что это действительно произошло. Этот напыщенный аристократ отнял у меня жизнь, свободу. Что я мелю?! Лучше бы он и правда отнял эту никчемную жизнь и никому не нужную, трижды проданную свободу. Но не её. Я кипел от ненависти. Но лишь к нему. Она была не виновата. Я знаю. Красивому алмазу нужно достойное обрамление, а Нарцисса…ей так идут Малфоевские семейные драгоценности. 

Если бы мог, я бы убил его. Голыми руками, прямо посреди Большого Зала. Но тут он оборачивается ко мне, и я опускаю руки. В его глазах я не вижу насмешки или презрения. В его глазах я вижу только её. И за это могу простить почти всё. Простить, но не забыть. 

_Видимо, всё дело было в белых волосах,_

__

Но он парил от счастья в небесах. 

__

Видимо, всё небо было в белых облаках, 

__

_Но ваше сердце билось в его руках._  

Я очнулся от воспоминаний и снова посмотрел на её бледное лицо. 

– Итак, ты пришла просить меня о помощи, Нарцисса? 

Она еще что-то говорила, и я ей что-то отвечал. Резким, каркающим голосом вмешивалась Белла. Я чувствовал, что морщусь, словно от боли, но ничего не мог поделать. Я не мог смотреть на это лицо и не замечать её слёз, муки в её глазах. 

Внезапно она отшвырнула бокал, который держала в руках и упала на колени передо мной. Светлые волосы рассыпались по её плечам, а губы прижались к моей предательски дрогнувшей руке. Я едва понимал происходящее, но нашел в себе силы оторвать взгляд от этих волос и ответить: 

– Конечно, Нарцисса, я дам тебе Нерушимый Обет, – тихо сказал я ей, словно мы были одни во всем мире. – Думаю, твоя сестра согласится быть нашим Связующим. 

Я прикрыл глаза. Так должно быть. И голос почти не дрогнул, когда я третий раз произнес «Клянусь», а вспышка пламени оплела наши руки подобно огненной змее. 

_Видимо, всё дело было в белых волосах,_

__

Но я парил от счастья в небесах. 

__

Видимо, всё небо было в белых облаках, 

__

_Но ваше сердце билось в моих руках._  


End file.
